


Amarte

by Snail_inthe_club (ThatNeoNeonGrass)



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Love, Random & Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeoNeonGrass/pseuds/Snail_inthe_club
Summary: Una carta para un amante.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918393





	Amarte

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo en español. Perdon porque sea cortó y tambien si hay errores. Habló español mejor de como lo escribió.

Para mi amor,

Amarte.

Amarte nunca ha sido un error. ¿Como puede ser lo? Si me has dado lo mejor y lo peor. Todas las mejores emociones y las malas también. He llorado por ti, se de alegría o de tristeza.

Me haces llorar tanto. Tanto, pero está bien. Me haces llorar tanto que me duele el alma de la mejor manera. Es tu sonrisa. Esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes. Es cuando tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Cuando quiero abrazarte. Cuando quiero besarte y decirte que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros.

Estamos perdiendo. Se siente como si estuviéramos perdiendo. Y a lo mejor lo estamos. Pero también estamos ganando. Porque en la vida hay veces que tenemos que perder para ganar. El dolor que nos da al perder no va a durar para siempre. Te lo prometo. Está aquí a partir de ahora pero llegará un día en el cual se ira. Se ira como van y vienen las cosas en la vida.

Así que por favor sigue sonriendo. Sigue mirando al cielo. El cielo nublado que puede esconder el sol. Pero tú y yo sabemos que el sol todavía está ahí.

De mi corazón,

Minhyuk


End file.
